The Lost Potters
by Altair Nocturne
Summary: Summary: 15 years ago, a factionless by the name of Voldemort killed little twins Marianna and Harry. Or, at least, that's what everyone thinks. What really happened to the twins, and why were they thought dead? Currently gen, or if I say otherwise. SLOW UPDATES
1. Prologue (06-26 23:05:33)

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or Divergent, seeing as I am _diverging_ greatly from Divergent.**

**Summery: 15 years ago, a factionless by the name of Voldemort killed little twins Marianna and Harry. Or, at least, that's what everyone thinks. What really happened to the twins, and why were they thought dead? Currently gen, or if I say otherwise.**

**Be warned, I am not experienced at writing, and I would love get reviews on my story and tips for writing on this site.**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were perfectly normal, thank you very much. Well...aside from their niece and nephew, whom they deny they are even related to.

The reason for this, well, Mrs. Dursley had a sister, though she never liked her, especially after she transferred.

Mrs. Dursley, Petunia, as well as her whale of a husband, Vernon, and their baby seal of a son, Dudley, as well hated the Potters.

"Honestly, " Petunia stated, after a particularly bad day, weeks after the sorting, "The nerve of her! Running away which that _Potter_ and going to _Dauntless_!"

After that, she and her boyfriend at the time, Vernon, wished to never see, hear, or to be reminded of the Potters ever again, but it was not meant to be.

**oOoOoOoOo**

On a particularly cold November night, the first, a strange man appeared next to the Dursley's home.

This man wore a dark cloak, as to mask his appearance, but the shadows of late night - or was it early morning? - did enough of hiding his appearance.

He was holding a small basket, barely enough for a couple of fruit, but, nevertheless, a pair of adorable, but sleeping babies rested in it, holding the others hand in a death grip, as if something wanted to tear then apart, which something wanted - and had just tried - to do.

The smaller of the two, a boy, had a tuft of messy black hair seeping out of the thin, faded blue baby blanket from which the twins shared. His small, chubby face was scrunched up in terror - the kind of terror a child should never face, let alone a baby. On the child's forehead, a rune was carved. Sowilo, a lightning shaped rune, meaning success, was carved into his head. The scar, forever prominent on his head.

The elder of the two, a girl, had auburn hair peaking out, much longer and more prominent than the boy's, her brother. She slept soundly, holding her brother's hand, giving comfort and guidance -protection. On her forehead, a rune also sat, Algiz, the rune of protection.

The strange old man, the cloak hiding his face, whispered, "This is the only way, my boy, my girl."

At that, the man pulled a small letter out of his cloak, not of paper, but of parchment. On the back, a wax crest kept it closed- a crest of a lion, snake, badger, and an eagle -the mark of magic.

He lay the note in the basket of the two sleeping children, placing them on the doorstep of #4, effectively sealing their fate. For he had no way of knowing the misery and pain that would befall them for years of their lives -away from their parents, away from magic.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Who is this strange man? Why did he leave the twins with the Dursleys? And why do the twins have runes on their foreheads?**

**Alright, I will probably update once a week, maybe on Fridays, so I'll try to make long chapters.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or Divergent, seeing as I am diverging greatly from Divergent.**

** oOoOoOoOo**

Their days at the Dursleys were not kind to the young twins, not kind at all.

The morning Petunia found them on the doorstep - while opening the door to collect the bottles of milk - she screamed, and dropped her cup of tea, splattering it and breaking the cup on her pristine carpet.

Once she read the letter, and she and Vernon grudgingly agreed to care for the twins, she went up to the attic and took Dudley's old cot. Then she thrust the twins into the cupboard, all the while the twins wondered - who are these people?

After that day, Petunia made the children do chores - 'simple ones', as they were barely toddlers. The chores consisted of doing the laundry, changing the bedsheets, weeding the yard, and cleaning and dusting the house.

The twins couldn't complete these chores, as, even though Petunia told them what to do, they were barely even two yet. Since they couldn't complete the chores, Petunia and Vernon denied them food, and they were stuck in the cupboard for days on end, with only each other for company.

Dudley, of course, didn't like the twins either, seeing as he always 'played with' Harry. He refused to hit Marianna though, as she was a girl, but Marianna always did her best at shielding little Harry. She felt a sense of duty towards him, and she always knew when he was in trouble.

Even though the twins were almost always together, they never tired of the other, they were like two peas in a pod - as some might say.

The twins themselves would say this to be true, and then look at each other and giggle, as if it were some inside joke.

Most people didn't question the twins, even though they always wore gray clothing much larger on them than should they be wearing, even though the Dursleys had the best kind of clothing one in Abnegation could wear. Those weren't the only things unusual about the twins, though. Sometimes, others could swear the twins were talking telepathically, as they sometimes finished each other's sentences and they could always work perfectly together. They even knew what the other was thinking by looking at each other!

Everyone brushed that off though, they were used to it. They were the loony duo after all.

The twins always came off as strange, seeing as they never fit in with anyone.

They were either reading - mostly Marianna - or they were doing some kind of crazy stunts.

They sometimes climbed up the wooden fence and walked on it, or they would jump off the swings from the highest they could go, maybe even climb up and jump off the roof.

The twins were mostly known for one thing though, their pranks. The twins always pulled some kind of pranks, either turning a teacher's hair blue, levitating a ball and throwing it at their principal, or even somehow initiate food fights in the cafeteria.

The twins were using magic, one thing was for certain. But everyone knew that wizards and witches needed wands for magic, and this wasn't accidental. When the teachers searched for wands, they couldn't find them. So the twins never got in trouble with the Dursleys, or at school with their magic, unless the Dursleys saw them using it.

Not that the twins knew it was magic, as nobody had bothered to talk to them about it - about anything really.

Even though no one could pin anything on them, they knew Marianna and Harry did it.

The only reason the Dursleys didn't find out about this 'freakishness', as they deemed it, was because Dudley didn't tell them, all because he enjoyed it, no matter how 'freakish' it may have been. Dudley just took it upon on himself to punish the freakishness, seeing as he loved seeing them on pain.

He always hunted Harry, and he also took Harry and Marianna's meager school supplies, as well as blamed them for cheating off of him (Even though he cheated off of them), and all and all acted like a spoiled prat.

**oOoOoOoOo**

One day, 6 months before the twins 16th birthday, they found something.

They were cleaning out the large, dusty attic on that day, as they normally did in the summer months.

The attic was filled with boxes, most old, and only some new.

The oldest boxes were in the back, cluttered up, as those boxes belonged to the late Mr. and Mrs. Evans and their daughter Lily Potter nee Evans.

The twins were quite surprised at their aunt for adding 'organize the attic' to their unusually short list of chores, as no one - especially Marianna and Harry - was ever allowed to enter the attic, though they never knew why.

The twins simply thought their Aunt Petunia had finally gotten over her irrational fear of the attic, even though she still didn't go up.

Marianna sighed, finally leaving her thoughts.

"Harry, how long do you think this going to take, " Marianna bit her lip, wondering if they would be allowed to eat dinner.

"A couple of hours, good thing we left this as the last chore, right, " Harry chuckled.

"Yep. Soooo, whoever finishes the smallest amount of boxes is a sore loser, " Marianna grinned.

Harry smirked, "Uh uh, not on my watch you don't."

They laughed, and attacked the boxes with vigor, placing some boxes in a 'keep' pile to the right, and a 'throw-away' pile to the left.

The sorting took much longer than expected, three hours, and as such, they missed dinner, and Dudley locked them in the attic.

"Can't say I'm surprised, I thought someone would lock us in here, " Harry sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing at his eyes as he let out a yawn.

"Yeah, I wasn't shocked either. "

Marianna, looked over at their work, seeing the large pile of 'throw away things'.

"Hey Harry, we forgot something, " Marianna said, pointing at a large box in the corner, slightly obscured from their line of sight.

Harry looked at the direction his sister pointed and walked over to it.

"Hey look at this, it's a trunk, " Harry said, levitating the trunk over to her, and walking over.

They both have always been able to do these kinds of things, and they knew it was the 'freakishness' the Dursleys hated. So, of course, they loved it. They knew anything the Dursleys hated was probably a good thing, so they practiced.

It was much more powerful when they were near each other, even if they couldn't do especially powerful things. No. They could only do that if they were especially angry, much angrier than anything they'd ever felt.

When Harry put the trunk down, they both looked at it, more specifically, the inscription.

**_'Property of Lily Evans (Don't touch it, Tuney!)'_**

The twins were speechless. They've never seen anything of their mother's. They knew it must have been her's though, as Petunia's maiden name was Evans.

"Lily. What a pretty name for our mom, eh Harry, " Marianna stated, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, " Harry nodded.

He knew Marianna never believed the Dursleys on what they said about their parents, neither did he, but there was always that thought in the back of his head.

_'What if the Dursleys were right? What if Mum and Dad really were no good drunks who died in a car crash?'_

**_'Harry, you and I both know the Dursleys were lying. A car crash can not have carved runes into our foreheads.'_**

'You're right, it couldn't have'.

Harry smiled, his sister was right, as she always is. He would be most surprised if she was ever wrong, as she took it upon herself to look at things from every angle to 'get things right', as she put it.

"Harry, I can hear you, you know, " Marianna chuckled, referring to their twin bond.

"Of course you can, we're twins after all, " he paused, "Now, do you want to look at what's inside."

She smiled, kneeling down next to the trunk as her brother did the same.

When Marianna put her hand on the lock, trying to open the trunk, a bright white filled up the attic, blinding the two.

They froze, they felt that before. It was that power, it was unlike anything they've ever done, but it felt similar.

"Harry, do you think- do you think Mum had it too, " Marianna stuttered, almost in tears, at having something to connect to there mother.

"Yeah, I- I think we should open it, " Harry said, looking at Marianna.

They didn't need to communicate, they understood.

With a nod, Marianna stood up and opened the trunk.

What she saw made her step back, not just in shock, but amazement.

"Marianna, do you see that, " Harry said, referring to the trunk.

Marianna nodded, "Harry, I think we should go in."

"I do too, " He said, already putting his legs down the silver ladder.

Once he got down, he looked up at Marianna, "Wow, Marianna, you should get down here and check it out, it looks a lot cooler in this point of view. "

Marianna looked down and also climbed down the ladder.

Once she got down, her eyes darted all over the room in amazement.

It was a sitting room, but it looked amazing.

There was a leather couch to their left, as they came down from the right of the fireplace were a tv might have sat in a normal living room. Across from that couch was an oval mahogany coffee table, and to the front of that was a silver couch, decked out in pillows.

To the left was a hallway, and a few rooms with different colored doors. And to the right was a kitchen, complete with a fridge, stove, cabinets, and even a microwave!

What was most impressive, for Marianna, was in the front of the room and behind the couches. It was a large number of bookcases, filled to the brim with books.

Marianna squealed, dashing over to the books.

She started pulling out dozens of books one by one.

"The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1, A History of Magic, A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration," she squealed and paused, "Magic! That's what it was!"

"Harry, do you know what this means? I'm a witch, and you're a wizard, " Marianna said to the stunned Harry.

Before Harry could respond, a loud popping sound was heard.

"Quite right, young Master, young Mistress, " a squeaky voice called out.

"Wait what? Master, Mistress? What are you talking about? And who- or what are you, " Harry questioned, repeating Marianna's unsaid questions.

"Yeah! What are you, " Marianna said, and pointed to the creature, as she had dropped her books.

"I am a house-elf, my name is Twyla, " the house-elf, now known to be female, said.

"A house-elf? What is that? And what is this place? And why do you call us Master and Mistress, " Marianna asked.

"Let's sit down, I'll answer, " Marianna pointed to the leather couch.

"Uh, sure, " Harry answered as he and Marianna sat, albeit hesitantly.

"Would young Master and Mistress like some tea and scones, " Twyla asked.

"Yes, but no calling us Master and Mistress. Just call us Marianna and Harry," Mariana said.

The aging house-elf teared up a bit, and said, " So kind. Just like your parents. "

Before they could ask her what that meant, she popped to the kitchen, preparing the tea.

_'Marianna, do you think we should trust her?'_

**_"I don't know. She hasn't done anything yet. We should wait.'_**

_'Alright. But what about that comment about our parents? Do you think she knew them?'_

**_'Maybe. I think these 'house-elves' are a serving class. So that's how she knew them.'_**

_'Probably. Let's hope our parents treated her right.'_

**_'Yeah, but I think they probably did. She said we're kind, like our parents.'_**

_'Yeah. Let's hope so.'_

Once Twyla came popped back, she set the table with tea and scones.

Marianna was a bit wary at first, but she didn't feel anything coming from the food, so she drank.

Since Harry also didn't feel anything, he drank as well.

Once they were in the middle of eating, Harry asked a question, " So you did you know our parents?"

What they heard next, blew their minds.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Sorry for the cliffy, but it had to be done. Now, sorry but until I read more Divergent, I can't update too much.**


End file.
